The Dark Lord's Daughter
by princessadita
Summary: Waving a wand and reciting spells should be easy, right? Well, not when you're best friends with Harry Potter and your father has been trying to kill him since birth. That tends to put a damper on your friendship. OC-centric. Draco x OC, Harry x OC.
1. Prologue

Hey guys, to anyone who already started reading this- I deleted it to improve the writing and begin uploading with a more set schedule! For anyone who hasn't read my story before, I hope you like it! - Princess A

 **Prologue**

"Promise me you will keep her safe, Dumbledore," said the blonde witch sitting across Hogwarts current Headmaster. Her typically pin-straight hair was held up in a messy bun, tears were streaming down her face, and in her arms, she held a little pink bundle. "Please, Dumbledore, I beg you. I know Severus came to you and-"

"So this is why you have decided to seek safety in the order, Isobel?" Interrupted the famous Albus Dumbledore, "Because your fellow Death Eater did so? I cannot let every Death Eater who needs protection from the life they signed up for come begging for forgiveness."

"Then don't forgive me!" She half yelled, sparking the interest in a number of the previously sleeping portraits, "Just protect her, make sure he never finds her. Keep her safe."

The headmaster's tone was stern, almost scolding when he said: "I didn't think Severus would forget to mention an important detail such as this one, but the prophecy which he told your Dark Lord of involves a boy born at the end of July, not a girl."

"I know," she sobbed, "I know that. That's not why she needs protection."

This seemed to gain the headmasters full attention, his blue eyes no longer held their famous twinkle, but instead, they looked at her as if looking into her soul. As he stared at her, he seemed to be putting puzzle pieces of the woman's life together.

"Do you mean to tell me that the child in your arms is his?"

The witch could only nod in response. Now, the portraits weren't even pretending not to listen, they all looked at her rather curiously.

"He loved me," she began, as she defended herself to the greatest wizard Britain had ever seen, "Once, he wasn't a monster, he was just a boy roaming the halls of this very school, and that boy loved me. He still loved me when he became a man, and I loved him too. I loved him more than anything, even when the power started getting to his head. Even when he began torturing people mercilessly, or killing muggle-borns for the fun of it, even then I loved him. He was everything to me, he was my best friend, then he became my husband, h-he was the man I would go to to make me feel b-better." her voice cracked at this, but hardened seconds after as she continued speaking, "But he's gone now. He's become a monster. A monster who is willing to kill a child for power. That I can not love. This child, Potter's child" she spit out the name as if it were venom, "-has shown me that my husband is no longer the man I once loved. He's told me that he'll never hurt her, our baby girl, but I can never believe that, not after I've learned of his plans." At this point, the headmaster along with every previous one stared at her. Some of the portraits looked shaken, others looked at her in pity, but the headmaster sitting across from her remained emotionless. Finally, after what seemed like hours of silence, he spoke.

"Who are her rightful guardians if you both are to pass?" Isobel stared right back at the headmaster, wondering how out of everything she had said that night that specific question arose. "The Malfoy's" she responded. "Very well," began Dumbledore as if that settled everything. "I will keep her safe as long as I can, however, seeing as the Malfoys most likely already know that they are her assigned guardians I may only be able to keep her safe until her eleventh birthday, from then on I can not make any guarantees that they won't attempt to claim her. I can, however, offer to continue protecting her to the best of my abilities if that moment is to ever come." Isobel let out a breath she was unconsciously holding in relief, "In return," he continued "I would ask that you, like Severus, act as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix." "I can do that," she said boldly. "How am I to explain our daughter's sudden disappearance to him though?"

"Disappear. Only for a few days, then return to him with a story to cover up your tracks. Tell your husband whatever you must for him to believe you. Trust no one, only Severus and myself."

"Of course, I would never do anything to put her in harm's way. Where are you going to put her to keep her safe?" asked the soon to be childless mother.

"I don't believe I should tell you, out of fear that you will unknowingly lead other Death Eaters to her, or that Lord Voldemort shall find out the truth."

The Dark Lord's wife, or the Dark Lady as many called her, shuddered. "He went by Tom once, do you remember that? Before he became Lord V-V-Voldemort, he was just Tom."

"Yes, many things change over the years. My love for lemon drops, however, remains the same" said the headmaster casually as if talking about the weather.

"It's time for me to hand her over now, isn't it?"

The headmaster just nodded his head, "Well, then" she began, she looked down at the bundle in her arms and began to speak in a slightly higher pitch than a lady would ever use in front of such a powerful wizard, "Mommy will never forget you, my love. I will always love you, and I know it doesn't seem this way right now, but Mommy is doing this to protect you. I love you more than you will ever know, and I do hope one day we can be reunited, my love. Au revoir ma petite rose. Je t'aime." She kissed her daughter on the forehead, and with that Isobel handed over the bundle to the waiting wizard. She began heading towards the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder as she stepped in. "Her name is Scarlett Rose Riddle, she was born July 18th, 1980. Her favorite blanket is wrapped up with her, and she'll only fall asleep if someone, preferably a male, sings to her. Take care of her, please." With that, she dropped the floo powder and was gone.

The headmaster looked down at the child who, sensing that her mother was gone, began to cry. "You're in for an adventure, Miss Riddle, I can tell you that now."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The slight breeze and sunny skies made it a perfect day for reading today, except, it also made it an ideal day for basketball. The constant boys yelling made it difficult to concentrate on my book, but I made it work. Today's reading consisted of _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland and Through the Looking Glass_. It was one of my favorites, and I'd probably read it about three or four times already. It wasn't that I loved it that much, it was more of my lack of choices due to the orphanages poor funding, but I made do. I always wanted to be like Alice, falling into a hole and being in a brand new world. Anything really beat living at Wool's Orphanage.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Marie heading my way. Marie was one of the caretakers here and my favorite. She was one of those girls who was perfectly pretty. Her blue eyes, blond hair, and high cheekbones made her physically beautiful, but the way she carried herself and the softness in her voice made me think of her as pretty. Along with that, she had more tolerance for me than anyone else here. There used to be an older woman, Mrs. Jones, who was a bloody nightmare. She didn't like me much, but the feelings were reciprocated. She would always mumble that I reminded her of a past child here, especially when weird things happened around me. One time, Mrs. Jones took my book as punishment for fighting with one of the boys. I had cried so much that day that the room literally filled up with my tears. It was blamed on the pipes bursting though because an 8-year-old girl can't _actually_ cry herself a river. Another time, Sarah Hanson wouldn't share her doll with me, and it burst into flames. No one other than Mrs. Jones saw it happen though, so it was blamed on one of the older boys who owned a lighter. My favorite incident was when all of the feathers to levitated after a disastrous pillow fight between Hannah and I. We have no idea how it happened, but it was so much fun, and we totally loved it, but when Mrs. Jones saw she screamed and fainted. She left the orphanage soon after that, claiming that her old age was making her hallucinate. Good riddance in my opinion.

"Scarlett," said Marie as she approached me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Come with me, there's someone here to see you,"

"Me?"

"Yes dear" she replied with a smile. We both knew what visitors meant. Visitors meant getting adopted. Fingers crossed I was next. Hannah had been the last girl, she was my best friend here, and my old roommate. Now I was left with Giselle. She's nice enough, in fact, most of the girls here are. She never rats me out if I stay up reading, and always schemes with me to try and get extra food. She had her downfalls though, Giselle never stands up for me when the boys decide that I haven't been picked on enough for the day.

Dog tagging my book, I got up and followed her. As we passed the basketball court, (if you could even call it that- it consisted of two broken hoops. One hoop which was missing its net, and one which was leaning forwards slightly.), I sent up a silent prayer that whoever was here wouldn't look at me and say I was the wrong girl.

Once we were inside, we made a quick pit stop at the bathroom, where she had me face the mirror to fix my appearance up a little. She brushed through my brown wavy hair with her fingers and twisted some out of my face to make sure my sea blue eyes were visible. I stared at my face while she quickly worked, looking at my plump lips and rosy cheeks, all adorning my diamond shaped face. I must've zoned out for a few seconds because before I knew it, I was being rushed up the stairs with my companion saying we had wasted too much time already.

Once we reached my room, I found there was an older woman in it. She was wearing a floor-length black dress with what appeared to be a long green coat over it. Her hair was up in a bun, and she had a stern face which was adorned by square glasses. She looks kind, and her eyes seem to shine with sympathy- maybe she was my grandmother who had just discovered I was alive.

"This is Mrs. McGonagall, she's here to talk to you about your parents, dear," said Marie, distracting me from further analyzing the older woman. "Ma'am," continued Marie, "This is Scarlett Riddle."

 **Alright guys, this is my first time writting in the first person in a while so if anyone has suggestions they're greatly appreciated! Also let me know what ya'll think so far! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

***Hides* Sooo, uh, might've been a little bit, and I can't promise an update within the next week, but definitely within the next month! Feel free to leave any constructive criticism behind- or scolding for the update wait (sorry). Enjoy!**

From the look on the older woman's face, I could tell she had been looking around my bedroom. The room was small and held two sets of bunk beds in it, but only two of the four mattresses were in use at the moment. At one point all four beds were filled, but one girl had turned 18 and left, and Hannah had been adopted. There were basic off-white sheets on all of the beds, matching the color of the dull room. Two small nightstands were placed along each of the bunks. You could clearly tell the difference between my side and Giselle's, one of the used beds had a few stuffed animals littered on it, while the others nightstand was filled with books. Obviously, mine was the one covered in literature.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Riddle," said Mrs. McGonagall. As she spoke, I couldn't stop thinking about how this woman knew me and knew I was here.

"It's nice to meet you as well, Mrs. McGonagall," I said to the new woman standing in front of me. The instant I had finished my sentence, the older woman turned to Marie and spoke again, "Would you mind if I spoke to her alone?"

I hadn't realized that I was gripping Marie's hand this hold time, but I softly let go and gave her a small nod to assure her I'd be okay. Once the door was shut behind Marie, I looked back at Mrs. McGonagall in silence for a few seconds. I couldn't contain myself though, and before I knew it a million questions were flowing out of my mouth.

"How did you know my parents? Are they still alive? Are we related? Are you my grandma? Can I call you grandma? Do I have any siblings? Am I going home now?" The woman simply shook her head at me while motioning for me to sit. As I headed towards my bed I could've sworn I saw her smile at the direction I was heading in. "You like to read, I presume?"

"Yes ma'am" I responded, eager to be over with the small talk.

"In any of your books have you ever read anything about magic?" She continued. I was a little confused by that question, but nonetheless, I responded "Magic? Sometimes. My favorite book is Alice in Wonderland, and that has magic."

"And do you believe in it?"

I snickered slightly while responding "As much as I wish it were real, we all know it's not."

"What if I told you it was?" she asked as she pulled a stick out from inside her sleeve.

I started laughing a little as I was responding, but suddenly I realized that Giselle's stuffed bear wasn't laying on her bed anymore, it was floating around in front of the professor's stick. _Wand_.

"Calm down child and let me explain," said McGonagall, before I could hound her with more questions. "I am a witch, Scarlett, and I can assure you that magic is very much real. Your mother and father were both very powerful wizards who-"

"So you knew my mum and dad?" I interrupted. Instantly, I knew that wasn't a good idea, for Mrs. McGonagall was giving me a firm look. I had the decency to look sheepish as I mumbled a 'sorry.'

"Your mother and father," she continued, "were both very powerful wizards. They both attended a magic school in Scotland, called Hogwarts. I am the deputy headmistress there, as well as the transfigurations professor. I'm here to give you this." As she spoke, she pulled out a letter and handed it to me. I took it cautiously, not quite sure what to expect.

 _Miss S. Riddle_

 _The girls' dorm, room three bed two_

 _Wools Orphanage - 45 Somerset Road_

 _London, U.K._

I couldn't help but frown at the address for a second before I ripped open the envelope and tugged the paper- no _parchment_ \- free. I held my breath as I opened the letter, not sure what to expect. My eyes widened at the letterhead. _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_. Underneath it was the name of the headmaster, followed by Mrs. McGonagall's name, and a list of book titles I couldn't even imagine to be real. The letter was an invitation to the school, the school my parents had gone to. The school in Scotland. The school that cost _money_. I skimmed the second paper which contained a list of equipment. I glared at the parchment hatefully for a few seconds before passing the envelope and its contents back to the witch. "I can't go," I said softly, looking at the ground. This seemed to startle the deputy headmistress who asked "and why not?" while closing my hands around the letters.

"It's obvious, isn't it?" I said ruefully, "It's on the envelope itself- Wools Orphanage. I don't have the money to go, and as much as Marie likes me, she can't take me to and from Scotland every day."

The witch laughed for a second while shaking her head, "There's no need to worry about any of that Miss Riddle, Hogwarts is a boarding school so you'd be there all school year. As for money, Hogwarts has a scholarship fund for situations just like these, however, seeing who your parents were I don't think you'll need it."

I perked up instantly, my mood shifting. "I won't need it? Can you tell me more about my parents?"

"Of course, now sit back down and keep that letter." She instructed, shoo-ing me to sit back on my bed. "I didn't know your father personally, he had graduated from Hogwarts a couple of years before I ever attended. Your mother, Isobel Martin at the time, was a seventh year while I was in my first. I didn't know her too well, but she had always been kind to me. They were married as soon as she graduated Hogwarts. From what I know, they loved you very, very much. You were their miracle child, your mother was in her early 50's when she gave birth, so you can see why they were so grateful to have you. They both died within a year of you being born, and they hadn't written in their will who they wanted to entrust you with, in case anything happened to them. That is why you were placed here, because everything happened so unexpectedly." Hearing this brought tears to my eyes, I tried not to let them drop in front of this stranger, but I couldn't help it. I had never really known what to expect from my parents. Of course, I had fantasized that one day they'd come to pick me up, or that an uncle or an aunt would find me after being on some grand adventure, explaining that they didn't know I was alive until recently and they were here to take me home. But knowing that my parents had loved me beat anything I could've wished for. I wasn't just dumped. That brought up my next question, and one I wasn't sure I wanted the answer to.

"Mrs. McGonagall, how did they die?"

The professor took a deep breath, and her face shone with pity.

"There was an evil wizard who was steadily rising to power when you were born, he's been since defeated, but some people are still afraid of him now. His name was Lord Voldemort, but most people refer to him as he-who-must-not-be-named, or you-know-who. Many of his followers were gained because they shared the same ideals as him, but others were recruited. If somebody refused to join them, he would kill them. Your mother refused to be one of his followers, and that's what got them both killed. It was by luck that you were with family friends at the time, and that is why you survived."

Well, definitely not what I was expecting. I was thinking a car crash honestly. The new information made my head hurt. A psychopath ruler decided to kill my family because they refused to join him. An "Oh" was all I managed to get out while I imagined about what life could've been. I could have had two parents to grow up with, I wouldn't be stuck here. I'd know about magic, and I would have had friends and family who loved me. For a second, I was angry at my mother for being selfish enough to die- but I shoved those thoughts away instantly. I glanced back down at the letter I was unconsciously hugging to my chest.

"So, uh" I continued dumbly, "I'm assuming I don't need to owl my confirmation to you then, but how am I supposed to buy all of my equipment?" I decided asking about how I would capture and send an actual owl to the school could wait for later. The professor just smiled, seemingly glad that we had changed the topic.

"Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, will come and get you in a few days time to take you shopping. He's taking another boy who's in a similar situation as yourself on the same day."

"Oh"

Professor McGonagall nodded her head in response and began to stand up. "Yes dear, I have to head out now, but remember that a man by the name of Hagrid will be coming for you soon to take you shopping. I will inform the staff here of the situation, leaving out all magic of course, and I'll be seeing you September first."

"Thank you, professor!"

With that, she walked out of the room and left me staring at my Hogwarts Letter.


End file.
